This invention relates to apparatus for periodically flushing drilling mud from a system for testing the parameters of drilling mud, and more particularly, to a flush pump which supplies a volume of pressurized flush water upon demand.
In the drilling of wells, such as oil or gas wells, by the rotary method, a drilling mud is circulated from the surface of the earth to the drill bit and back to the surface again for the purposes of cooling the drill bit, removing earth cuttings from the bore hole, and imposing a hydrostatic pressure on the drilled earth formations to prevent flow of fluid therefrom into the well bore hole. In a drilling mud containing water and clay, the rheological properties of plastic viscosity, gel strength, and yield point, which must be maintained within limits in order that the drilling fluid remain pumpable and perform its desired functions, depend largely upon the concentration of clay solids and the extent to which the clay solids are hydrated by and dispersed within the water contained in the fluid.
Drilling muds are used under a wide variety of conditions which require that different compositions be used. For example, where the well bore hole passes through formations containing clay, the clay admixes with the drilling fluid and this clay is hydrated by and dispersed by the water in the drilling fluid, thereby increasing the concentration of dispersed clay solids. The increase in the concentration of dispersed clay solids deleteriously affects the rheological properties of the drilling fluid. Accordingly, where control of rheological properties is important, the drilling fluid should have a minimum change in such properties with increasing concentrations of clay solids.
Usually, drilling muds are thixotropic, i.e., they increase in gel strength when quiescent and decrease in gel strength when agitated, whereby the cuttings may be readily separated from the drilling fluid at the surface of the earth and, in the event circulation of drilling fluid is stopped for any reason, the cuttings will be properly suspended by the drilling fluid within the well and not sink to the bottom thereof with resultant danger of sticking drill pipe. The thixotropic properties of a drilling mud are ordinarily imparted thereto by virtue of employing as one of the constituents of the drilling fluid a clay such as bentonite. Since one of the functions of a drilling fluid is to impose a hydrostatic pressure on the formations penetrated by the well, it is desirable that the drilling fluid have a high density, and density of a drilling mud is increased by adding thereto a weighting agent such as barite. Drilling muds also often contain caustic soda which is added thereto to control viscometric properties, solubilize certain constituents, reduce corrosion, inhibit fermentation of organic additives, reduce the effect of contaminants picked up during drilling and to effect other results depending on the type of drilling fluid being employed.
Another property desired in a drilling fluid is that of resisting solidification of high temperature. With increasing depth of the well, the bottom hole temperature increases. In many wells, these temperatures exceed 300.degree. F. With aqueous drilling fluids, high temperatures induce cementation reactions between clay minerals and various drilling fluid additives. As a result, the drilling fluid tends to attain excessively high gel strengths and to solidify. With solidification, excessively high pump pressures are required to break circulation with the result that often loss of the drilling fluid occurs by being forced into permeable formations. Additionally, solidification of the drilling fluid can prevent logging tools from reaching the bottom of the well.
Frequently, during the drilling of a well, drilling conditions change. Changes in temperature occur. The character of the formations being drilled may change, as, for example, salt may be encountered. Each change in drilling conditions can affect the properties of the drilling fluid. Frequently, to counteract the effect of the changed drilling conditions on the properties of the drilling fluid a change in the composition or character of the drilling fluid is required.
The foregoing and other considerations, dictate that drilling muds be tested under conditions which closely approximate conditions which would be encountered during drilling. By adding different additives, and by subjecting the drilling mud to various conditions of temperature and pressure, a determination can be made as to whether the mud will perform adequately under actual drilling conditions.
In such a testing system, drilling mud tends to cake and may block critical components, particularly in the viscosity measuring instruments. It is desirable to periodically flush these components with cleansing water. Prior art pumps do not have the capability delivering a pressurized volume of flush water on demand. For example, a commercially available Haskell pump, Model MS-12, continuously delivers controlled volumes of fluid, but cannot deliver a single controlled volume upon demand. It is an object of the present invention to provide a flush pump for a system for testing the parameters of drilling mud.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flush pump which will deliver a given volume of pressurized flush water to the system upon demand.